Michael
Michael, who's known as Fresh, is the very hero of the movie of the same name as Michael's nickname. He was played by Sean Nelson. Fresh is a middle class kid from Bed-Stuy, Brooklyn, selling drugs for a living because he had no influences to steer him in the right direction. He lives right with his Aunt Frances and his sisters. He works for two crime lords - Esteban, and Corky, two really evil nasty men. Corky is a nasty criminal that will kill a kid if he even is suspected of betraying him. Esteban wants his sis, Nicole, and forcing him, under the threat of violence, bizarre violence, to give her up to him. His friend, Chuckie, is a gangster-wannabe. Fresh dreams of making it big. However, all that changes when Jake murders his pal, Curtis, for beating him at a game of basketball. This prompts Fresh to plan a scenario in which him and his sis will leave the projects for good. He goes to visit his father, Sam, in the park in Manhattan. One by one, he lets his father beat him so he can teach him some lessons. Later, on he goes to a dog-fighting tourment, hosted by Fat Freddie, a member of Corky's crime family. It's there where he will plan his first move - to convince Chuckie that Esteban wants him. It's here that he will use Chuckie to get the two families to fight each other. Chuckie runs his mouth to the point that everyone in the neighborhood knows. Fresh then goes to visit Hector, another drug dealer, to hand over all his illegally-earned money to him. Later that night, him and Chuckie get jumped by a couple of men. Chuckie tries to shoot at them. Fresh tries to stop him, but Chuckie drops him gun and gets his hand pinned when one of the gangsters tries to shoot the tire in. Knowing he can't save Chuckie, he runs. Chuckie gets shot. A day later, Jake and Corky kidnap him to interrogate him about Chuckie's bragging. But Fresh lies and says it was Jake who he dealt for and that Jake was going to oust him. Corky calls Hector to find out and it's confirmed they met. Corky believes his story and is so moved by the following rant that it motivates Corky to kill Jake even more: "You always tryin' to scare me, but I ain't scared of you no more. You can kill me all you want, but I lie for you no more!" Corky then beats Jake to death. He then lies that James was trying to oust him. He then goes to Esteban to lie that Corky was trying to oust him. This sets the stage for a violent shootout. Fresh then lies that Esteban wanted to hurt his sis, causing Esteban to be arrested. Fresh saves Nicole, and Fresh finally plays one final game of chess with Sam, only to cry and let go of all the torment he was going through to succeed with his daring plan. Category:Kids Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Pure Good Category:Genius Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Victims Category:Honest